La fine del Twerk
La fine del Twerk (The End of Twerk) è il titolo del quinto episodio della Quinta Stagione di Glee e il novantatreesimo in totale. Il 2 ottobre 2013, Ryan Murphy rivelò su Twitter che Glee avrebbe avuto un episodio intitolato The End of Twerk e che avrebbe avuto una cover di Miley Cyrus, verosimimente Wrecking Ball per lo scandalo suscitato in estate. La puntata è stata diretta da Wendey Stanzler e scritta da Michael Hitchcock. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è stato trasmesso il 14 novembre 2013 alle 21:00 sul canale FOX ed ha registrato 4.22 milioni di spettatori, in sensibile aumento rispetto a Katy contro Gaga. In Italia l'episodio è andato in onda in anteprima assoluta sul canale Sky Uno il 15 novembre 2013 '''alle 20:20 in versione sottotitolata. '''Martedì 26 novembre alle 21:10 è stato invece trasmesso sempre su Sky Uno interamente doppiato in italiano. Trama Dopo che le Nuove Direzioni sono rimaste scioccate dal video in cui Blaine fa il twerk, Will è ispirato e trova un nuovo compito settimanale: Twerk. Mentre il Glee-Club ci dà dentro, Sue vuole interrompere questa mania e soprattutto, con una critica diretta a Miley Cyrus, alimenta una guerra tra lei e Schuester, passando al livello successivo: lo scontro, come ai vecchi tempi. Unique viene continuamente ridicolizzata ed è vittima dei bulli quando entra nel bagno dei maschi. Intanto, la storia tra Jake e Bree si fa chiara a Marley. A New York, invece, qualcosa andrà storto per Rachel e il suo amico Kurt. Riassunto L'episodio inizia con Blaine in Aula canto, convinto di essere solo, mentre balla seguendo alcune mosse del twerk. Ad un tratto si rende conto che qualcuno lo sta spiando e nota Tina mentre lo riprende col cellulare. Blaine corre verso di lei pregandola di chiudere, ma ormai Tina ha registrato tutto e poco dopo mostra il video agli altri ragazzi del Glee-Club. Blaine è in imbarazzo, ma il professor Schuester lo rassicura e si ispira al video per dare un nuovo compito settimanale: Twerk. Cominciano subito le prove per questo nuovo ballo. Jake e Kitty danno lezioni al resto del gruppo, spiegando che il twerk è nato ad Atlanta e in seguito si è diffuso in tutto il mondo, ma ha come unico scopo quello di muovere visibilmente i glutei. Mentre le Nuove Direzioni danno il meglio di sé per il ballo, una perfida Sue Sylvester li osserva dall'alto del auditorium, in attesa di poter fare la sua prossima mossa. A New York, la scena riprende con Rachel seduta dal parrucchiere, dove pensa sia necessario compiere una trasformazione per superare un momento difficile. La rivediamo a provare nel teatro per Funny Girl, dove si presenta con un taglio di capelli alla Barbra Streisand. Rupert la critica per la sua scelta, dicendo che tutte le decisioni riguardo i costumi di scena, i trucchi e le parrucche devono prima essere valutati dal regista, cioè lui stesso. Rachel si difende affermando che deve calarsi nella parte e quel look era il più in voga a Manhattan negli anni Venti. Rupert si rilassa e lascia che Rachel e Pablo provino la performance di You Are Woman, I Am Man, che riesce bene. Al termine delle prove, Rupert ammette di aver gradito quel nuovo taglio di capelli. Di nuovo alla William McKinley High School, Schuester sta spiegando storia quando Unique lo interrompe per chiedergli di andare in bagno. Unique, indecisa, si reca in quello delle ragazze, dove incontra la perfida Bree. A quest'ultima finge di essere capitato lì per caso, ma poi ammette di non trovarsi a suo agio nel bagno maschile. Bree promette di mantenere il segreto, ma in realtà va subito dai maschi per pomiciare con Jake. Come Unique afferma, si scatena la "rivolta dei sessi del 2013". I ragazzi e le ragazze vanno nei bagni opposti per diversi motivi e alla fine in entrambi si scatena il caos, con party e musica. Unique si rende conto dell'accaduto e dice "Oops!". Rachel torna al suo appartamento e Kurt, di fronte ad una confezione di gelato, è sconvolto che si sia tagliata i capelli. Rachel gli mostra che in realtà è una parrucca e lo ha confessato a Campion soltanto alla fine delle prove. Il regista è rimasto entusiasta e vuole che la indossi sempre. Kurt la rimprovera sottolineando che se la bugia non fosse piaciuta avrebbe potuto perdere il posto. Rachel controbatte ricordandogli che voleva solo correre il rischio e sentirsi ribelle come Barbra. Kurt, basito, le domanda "Che ti è successo??" e Rachel risponde che vuole sentirsi di nuovo come al liceo, quando coglieva al volo ogni occasione temendo che non si sarebbe ripresentata un'altra opportunità. Kurt allora la invita a fare una pazzia tipo scattare foto col flash al Metropolitan Museum. Lei ci sta. A Lima, Ohio, va in onda il notiziario locale con L'Angolo di Sue. La Sylvester ritiene che il ballo di Miley Cyrus, il twerk, abbia spinto la cultura americana verso un nuovo baratro e così abolirà tale ballo dal McKinley ed invierà al Senato una proposta di legge per abolirlo da tutte le scuole pubbliche del Paese. Questo intervento suscita la reazione imbestialita del Glee-Club, che per tutta risposta decide di inscenare una coreografia di Blurred Lines, coinvolgendo l'intera scuola. Sue convoca Will nel suo ufficio per comunicargli che, a seguito della scandalosa esibizione, è stato licenziato. Will non è d'accordo e vuole fare ricorso al consiglio d'istituto per restare in carica. Intanto, a New York, Rachel e Kurt si recano in un negozio di tatuaggi si fanno qualche shot di limoncello prima di partire all'attacco. Il mattino dopo, Kurt si sveglia ed è trepidante nel mostrare a Rachel il suo tatuaggio: It gets better. Rachel è contenta ma quando si avvicina scopre che... c'è un errore di ortografia e Kurt si ritrova con tale errore permanente sulla pelle. It's get better. Kurt è sconsolato e spera che anche a Rachel abbia sbagliato tatuaggio, ma a ragazza gli rivela che alla fine non se l'è sentita ed ha rinunciato. Kurt è deluso e rivorrebbe indietro la sua pelle immacolata, ma al massimo può correggere l'errore entro poco tempo. Al McKinley, Unique raduna tutte le sue forze e si reca nel bagno dei maschi, dove però viene presa di mira da tre atleti, uno dei quali le butta la parrucca nel water. Unique, rintanata in un angolo, trova conforto ne canto con If I Were a Boy. Jake, Ryder e Sam si alzano in piedi pronti a sfondare di colpi quei bulli, ma Unique prega loro di fermarsi perché la loro reazione, oltre che violenta, non concluderebbe niente e soprattutto potrebbe aggravare la situazione. In auditorium, il consiglio d'istituto si riunisce e accetta l'istanza di Will, che mostra al pubblico come nella storia si siano susseguiti diversi balli considerati scandalosi per le loro epoche, dal valzer, al twist e infine al twerk. Will garantisce alla consiglio che del twerk non resterà traccia fra vent'anni e lancia una provocazione al consiglio, che alla fine boccia la decisione di Sue di licenziarlo. L'indomani, Will viene convocato dalla Sylvester che, sconfitta, ha trovato vendetta assecondando il desiderio di Unique di avere un bagno unisex nella scuola. Tale bagno, in viola e con dei punti interrogativi all'esterno, è stato fissato al pavimento dell'Aula canto ed è come quelli che si trovano nei cantieri. Il Glee-Club, amareggiato, tenta lo stesso di continuare con le prove. A New York, Kurt torna dall'uomo dei tatuaggi per rinfacciargli l'accaduto, ma il tizio si difende mostrandogli il fogliaccio con ciò che Kurt ha scritto: si legge chiaramente che ha battuto male al computer e l'errore era evidente. Kurt è disperato ma viene convinto a modificare il tatuaggio e forse a farsi un piercing sulla lingua. Al McKinley, invece, Marley si incontra con Bree che le mostra un video di Vine in cui Jake e Marley ballano il twerk in maniera imprecisa. Marley non se ne interessa, ma viene poi messa KO dalla cheerleader quando le fa capire che Jake l'ha tradita il giorno dopo la serata andata male con Jake. Marley va subito da lui, supplicandole di dimostrarle che non è vero. Jake non sa cosa dire e Marley sa di aver fatto centro; allontana Jake con uno spintone e scappa in auditorium per cantare Wrecking Ball e sfogarsi. Schuester accompagna Unique verso il bagno dei docenti, spiegandole che deve continuare a trovare persone e posti che la aiutino ad essere se stessa, finché il mondo non sarà pronto ad accoglierla. Sue vede l'accaduto e propone un accordo a Will: dare a Unique il bagno in cambio di smetterla per sempre con il twerk. Will non si piega al ricatto e se ne va inscenando una reazione esagerata stile Sylvester. A New York, Kurt torna da Rachel per mostrarle il suo nuovo tatuaggio It's got Bette Midler ("Un tocco di Bette Midler") e il piercing sulla lingua. Rachel è sconvolta ma alla fine lo sostiene, poi va in bagno assicurandosi che lui non la veda e osserva allo specchio il proprio tatuaggio, la scritta "Finn". Al McKinley, Will cancella dalla lavagna il compito settimanale e Unique lo difende facendo ricadere la colpa su di sé. Il bagno chimico è sparito e i bulli stanno alla larga da Unique perché Will è sceso a patti con la Sylvester per il bene del gruppo, che alla fine lascia correre e decide di riprendersi con una canzone Glee-vecchio stile: On Our Way. Tutti sembrano felici, eccetto Marley e Jake, che evitano di scambiarsi lo sguardo. Canzoni In sottofondo * Came to Party by Kanary Diamonds: durante il video di Blaine. * Who's on my Rocket by Miss Amani: durante la lezione di twerking di Kitty e Jake. * Don't Stop by Killer & Cheeky D: nel bagno. * Carmina Burana by Carl Off: mentre Will imita Sue in una delle sue uscite di scena. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Ioan Gruffudd è Paolo San Pablo *Peter Facinelli è Rupert Campion Guest Stars *Lauren Potter è Becky Jackson *Erinn Westbrook è Bree *Bill A. Jones è Rod Remington *Earlene Davis è Andrea Carmichael *Christopher Cousins è Superintendente Harris *Bradford Tatum è Louis Co-Stars *Brian Balzerini è Andy *Ashlee Brian è Derek *Sean Guse è Robbie *Ryan Heinke è Stoner Brett *Todd Sandler è Studente *Jillana Laufer è Insegnante di astronomia Non accreditato *Chelsea è Jordan Stern/Celeste Regolari Assenti *Naya Rivera è Santana Lopez Curiosità * E' la prima volta che vediamo Kurt senza maglia: prima di questo episodio non abbiamo mai visto il fisico del ragazzo. * Primo episodio in cui Unique fa la voce fuori campo. * E' la quarta volta che un episodio viene giudicato "pallino giallo". La prima è stata per Sexy, poi per La prima volta ed infine per Colpo al cuore. * Primo episodio della Quinta Stagione in cui un membro principale del cast è assente (Santana). * L'episodio ha registrato il più basso numero di ascolti nella storia dello show, soltanto 2.8 milioni. Errori *Vengono fatti diversi riferimenti a Miley Cyrus e persino cantata la sua Wrecking Ball. Tuttavia, sia la canzone che gli eventi riguardanti la cantante sono avvenuti nell'estate del 2013, mentre lo show è ambientato nell'aprile-maggio dello stesso anno. *Il video di Bree su Vine non poteva, in realtà, essere caricato perché dura più di 7 secondi. Galleria di foto Ryantweet5.jpg Tumblr_mud72tO6OX1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mudynvmFer1r4ezfzo1_500.png Tumblr_muf11roUb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr_muffs1ompN1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg 505GLEE sc37 0779.jpg 505GLEE sc37 0002.jpg 505GLEE sc32 0310.jpg 505GLEE sc32 0174.jpg 505GLEE Ep505-Sc22 309.jpg 505GLEE Ep505-Sc22 258.jpg 505GLEE Ep505-Sc22 070.jpg 505GLEE Ep505-Sc22 038.jpg 505GLEE Ep505-Sc20 054.jpg 505GLEE Ep505-Sc20 009.jpg Tumblr_mwdm06ClVZ1r4mgfzo1_250.gif Tumblr_mwdm06ClVZ1r4mgfzo2_250.gif Tumblr_mwdm06ClVZ1r4mgfzo3_250.gif Tumblr_mwdm06ClVZ1r4mgfzo4_250.gif Tumblr_mwdm06ClVZ1r4mgfzo5_250.gif Tumblr_mwdm06ClVZ1r4mgfzo6_250.gif Citazioni Video Navigazione en:The End of Twerkes:Episodio:The End of Twerk Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 5 Episodi